Papyrus
Entrance *Papyrus Blocks the way Papyrus appears to do a heroic pose before going into a fighting stance. Special Attacks Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Final Smash - A "Regular" Final Smash... Papyrus prepares to use the blue but the annoying dog appears and absorbs the attack as papyrus then swings an arm outward making tons of bones riding skateboards while wearing shades fly at the opponents as well as the words "Cool Dude" flies across the screen doing instant ko if you hit the words but 20% to 50% damage for the Cool bones. KOSFX KOSFX1: NYO HO HOOO!! KOSFX2: *voice clip of Skeletor yelling* Star KOSFX1: NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Star KOSFX2: (If KOed by Sans) GOD DAMMIT, SANS YOU LAZY FU- Screen KOSFX: OWIE! Taunts Up: *Stomps on the ground* Sd: "NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Dn: *Pulls out a bone that he put a ribbon on before putting it away* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Points to Trash Can* That's the Trash Can! Feel free to visit it anytime! Victory 2: *Enjoys a Plate of Spaghetti* Victory 3: Next Time, Put a little more, BACKBONE into it! *Walks off* NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! Lose/Clap: *Stomps on the ground* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Punch-Kick-Swing with a small bone *Dash Attack- Tosses his skull and the skull will go back to him (A reference to the megadrive game "Decap attack) Tilt Attacks *Side- A bone fireball from the rom hack Super Papyrus Brothers. *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Fire attacks won't damage Papyrus. *If Sans and Papyrus are both played as in a team battle it increases Papyrus' attack by 5% and Sans attack by a whopping 10% Cons *All food when using Papyrus is replaced with Spaghetti. *Spicy curry can't be used by Papyrus. Icon Flowey Victory Music Last few notes of Bonetrousle Kirby Hat Papyrus' Scarf and Eyes Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound The ding from Undertale when Papyrus uses the Blue attack on you Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Default colors ® *Flowey Colors (G) *Sans Colors (B) *Frisk Colors (Y) *Outertale Papyrus *Storyswap Papyrus *Underswap Papyrus *Underfell Papyrus *Disbelief Papyrus *Sixbones *Papyrus dressed up as Luigi Trivia *Alot of of this page was done by UltraEpicLeader100! *Papyrus in LLC is voiced by DeBawcks ProDuckShuns himself. Category:Playable Characters Category:Undertale Category:Heroes Category:Skeleton Category:Male Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Monster Category:Funny Characters Category:Possible SKRCBB Characters Category:Spaghetti lovers Category:People Who Don't Enjoy Puns Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Not a Type Font Category:Cinnamon Roll Category:Papyrus's Big Christmas Adventure Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Egotistical Characters Category:Smash Bros. New Hope Category:Semi-Cute Category:Brother Lovers Category:Puzzle Lovers Category:People who made a Mixtape Category:Team United Category:Epic Face Maker Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Characters that can melt your heart Category:Lawl Alpha Remastered Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Announcers Category:Possible Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Characters Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:People who roll their tongues Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Lawl Galaxy Video Movesets Category:Smash bros lawl power of god Category:Cool Character Category:Bone Category:All Star Battlemania Category:Universal Crusade Category:White